A Surprised Romantic Birthday
by CagalliYulaAthhaZala
Summary: A one-shot fic for Athrun's Birthday!


**A/N: This only a One-Shot fic for Athrun's birthday. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD, only the idea of the story.**

**A Surprised Romantic Birthday**

It's a rainy day since morning and today's his birthday, he look up at the dark cloudy skies and sighs.

"Today is my birthday and no one greets me." The blue haired lad said to himself and sighs again.

He started to think on what he will gonna do to celebrate his birthday. He wants to ask his girlfriend, Cagalli to go out in a date but his girlfriend has been neglecting him since the other day. The reason why? He doesn't know why she's neglecting him. He looks out the window and the rain stopped for a while. He stands up and stretched.

"I think I better go out for a while and buy something to eat or even asked Kira and the guys to celebrate with me." He said and gets his red jacket and wears it. He went out and looks up the sky.

"I guess it won't start raining again, I think?" he said and shrugs his shoulders and locks the door and left.

**Nearby bush at Athrun's House**

Cagalli, Milly, and Lacus were hiding behind the bush nearby at Athrun's house. They saw Athrun left the house look sad or disappointed.

"He already left, Cags." Milly said as she checks if Athrun already leave his place.

"Good! Now we can do my plan!" Cagalli said and carry one of the bags of groceries.

"You really neglect him for two days to plan this." Lacus giggled as she carrying one of the bags.

"Yeah… that's a real unique idea!" Milly who's also carrying a bag, the two girls follows Cagalli.

"Yeah…. Yeah… I don't know anything to buy or give him as a birthday present so I'm asking you two to help me." Cagalli said as she gets her duplicate key if Athrun's house. "Good thing that Athrun give me this key." She said as she opens the door and enters, both Lacus and Milly follows her.

"I hope the guys asked him to do to give us enough time to prepare." Cagalli said as she puts the bag on the table at the kitchen. "Now, let's start!" she said look determined. The three girls' starts get themselves busy.

"Okay, all we need to do is ask Athrun so that he won't go home early and find out what the girls' doing." Dearka said amused.

Kira nods. "Yes, so we need to call Athrun." He said then his cell phone rings. He answers it, it was Athrun.

"Hey, Athrun, Otanjoubi Omedetou, what's up?"

"_Thanks, nothing much, since you sister neglecting me for two days from now maybe you guys want to hang-out with me to celebrate my birthday?" _ Athrun asked.

Kira smirks as he looks at Dearka and Yzak. "Sure." He said. "Let's meet at the mall." He continued.

"_Okay."_ Athrun said as he disconnects the call.

Kira put back his cell phone in his pocket. "Okay, it's time."

**Mall**

Athrun, Kira, Dearka and Yzak meet up at the star bucks' coffee shop, they went to the arcade and plays video games, after video games they went to Tokyo-Tokyo Restaurant to eat and celebrate, Athrun's Birthday and then they went to the shops to buy everything that they want. There's some times that Athrun look at his friends suspiciously based on their behavior as he observed them.

After 4 hours of strolling around the mall, it's started to rain again.

"Aw! It's raining again!" Dearka said.

"We should go back to parking lot." Yzak said.

The four lads' runs to the car parking lot to get the car, they get inside the car as quickly as they could. Kira start the car and drives out the parking lot.

**Athrun's Place**

Cagalli, Milly and Lacus were already finished cooking and decorating. Cagalli put the cake at the center of the table. She checks everything as she looks at the wrist watch.

"It's already time." She said with a smile on her face. Milly and Lacus look at her and giggles.

"Anyway we have to go now." Lacus said.

Cagalli nods. Both Lacus and Milly left Athrun's place leaving Cagalli.

**At the Road**

Kira stops his car at the side of the road few blocks away from Athrun's place. Athrun look at him with confusion.

"Why did you stop?" Athrun asked with confusion.

"I remember, we have something to do. So we're going to drop you here." Kira said.

"But why here? Why don't you drop me at my place?" Athrun asked again.

"Sorry, we really have something to go." Dearka said.

Athrun sighs. "Okay, anyway thanks for spending time with me even if it my birthday today." He said.

"No Problem, see you later!" Kira said and smiles. Athrun nods and get out from the car. Kira start the car and drives away leaving Athrun, who's already, soak due of the heavy rain and start walking back to his place.

**Kira's Car**

Kira dials Cagalli's number and turns on the speaker.

"_Yes, bro, how is it?"_ Cagalli asked.

"It's a success. He's already yours." Kira said as he drives.

"_Okay. Thanks bro."_ Cagalli said.

"No Problem." Kira said as he disconnects the call.

**Athrun's Place**

Cagalli puts back her cell phone in her pocket and went out the house with her umbrella. She looks around and waits for Athrun.

Athrun was walking, he's already near to his place when he saw someone standing in front of his house, and he looks more carefully at the person and recognized that the person was Cagalli. Cagalli saw him and walks towards to Athrun and shares her umbrella with him.

"Hello, Athrun." Cagalli greets him.

"Hello, Cagalli. Why are you here? You're neglecting me for two days." Athrun said bitterly.

"Aw… Athrun-kun's feel lonely!" Cagalli said sweetly.

"Answer me!"

Cagalli grabs his wrist and drags him back to his house. She covers his eyes with a handkerchief and leads him inside his house.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"You'll find out later." Cagalli said giggles.

She leads him to the dinning room and untied the cover on his eyes. He saw food and decorations around the place.

"Happy Birthday! I hope you like it!" Cagalli greets him with a smile on her face.

Athrun look surprised as what he saw. "You did this?" he asked. Cagalli nods. "Milly and Lacus help me, I can't cook and do all these without their help and also… Thanks to my bro, Dearka and Yzak too, also without them we don't have any enough time to cook and decorate." She giggles.

Athrun look at her and hugs her. "Thank you, this is the happiest birthday that I ever have!" he said smiling.

"Athrun, you should change clothes!" Cagalli said.

Athrun looks at her then smirks. "You can help me change my clothes."

Cagalli blushes more. "Mou! Stop that! Change your clothes immediately!" Cagalli said as she looks away. Athrun laughs and went upstairs to his room laughing. Cagalli sighs and dials Kira's number and calls him to go back to Athrun's place.

As Athrun change his clothes and went down stairs, he saw Kira and the others were already there and join them. They sing him the Happy Birthday song, Athrun wish blows the candle and hands their presents to Athrun. Athrun kissed Cagalli's cheek that makes her blush, everyone teases them.

"Thank you, Cagalli. I love you." Athrun whispers.

"You're welcome and I love you too." Cagalli whispers back smiling at him.

**~~OWARI~~**

**A/N: Please bear for a while if I don't update any of my currently fanfics due of the beginning my 2****nd**** Semester and gets busy with my school stuffs. If there's some mistakes, gomen for that I only rushed this last night and also the 'Idea' of this fic as also rushed. I hope you all understand.**

**I only create this one-shot fic because I promise to my friends that I'll create one for Athrun's birthday which his today, Oct. 29.**

**R&R Onegaishimasu!! ^__^**

**~CagalliYulaAthhaZala~**


End file.
